


A Darkness in Light

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: The Warrior of Light goes alone to Amaurot, where she is finally able to talk to Emet-Selch alone, determined to find the truth to her past and his. (Gen-Fem WoL/WoD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much, mostly because I love the past-life connection. I want to write a multi-chapter fic but I'm mostly waiting to see where the MSQ goes. Though I think I'd like to write about their lives before and during the Crisis so I'm not sure how much that would be effected by the MSQ. This is also a bit of my explanation of why Emet-Selch acts the way he does.

She had managed to come alone. It had been quite a feat to do so, she had been caught trying to leave the Crystarium. It had lifted her spirits how readily her friends and the citizens had offered their help, but in the end like so many other times, this was something she had to do alone. The Warrior of Light (or Darkness she wasn’t sure she cared for either title) had learned from experience that she could not speak with Emet Selch properly with the Scions about. She didn’t blame them for being so leary of him, but she had questions she desperately wanted answers to, and she wasn’t going to get them with a crowd.

What the Ascian was planning, she had no idea. If his true goal had been for her to transform into a massive Lightwarden, then he could have just left, and headed back to the Source. Ryne couldn’t stay the light in her forever. She could already feel it swirling, threatening to break free. No she had days at most before the transformation would come. He’d have easily gotten what he wanted, and after all he had made a point of telling her how boring and disappointing she was.

No she was certain he was up to something else, and when she arrived to the massive city towering over the landscape, she knew he had to have other plans. She walked the streets trying to find clues to where he was, the city felt eerily familiar , and the very edges of her mind, it felt like she should know this place, but she couldn’t think about it. Still it was beautiful.

She was more amused than anything when she discovered Emet-Selch had given her some sort of residency. Still she had come to talk to the man, and was beginning to get flustered that while she could see his hand everywhere, she couldn’t find the man himself.

Finally she found the right shade to talk too, and was handed a key with an address attached. It was “her” residence. Likely the place Emet-Selch had offered. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she went back to navigating the streets, before finally finding the building. It rose up high into the sky like many of the other buildings, and she felt that prickling in the back of her mind like she should know this place.

She really needed to talk to Emet Selch.

The elevator took her higher and higher, until it finally popped open, and she walked out, and into a rather large apartment. Her eyes swept across it features, until she looked across the space to a balcony. There leaning against its rails was the very man she’d been looking for.

Slowly she stepped forward, the determination she felt before wavering. He looked so vulnerable, and her chest ached. Her mind was swimming. She knew this place, but that was impossible. She brought a hand to her head, as he finally turned around.

“I’m glad to see you came alone.” His voice was free of the snark she’d become accustomed to in their interactions. He made his away across the open room reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, as her eyes snapped up to look at him. “Do you have to look at me like that? I’m here to help you. I recreated this place for you. When are you going to believe I’m here to help you?”

She wanted to yell at him. His actions the last time they’d met hadn’t exactly been friendly. He had acted disgusted and disappointed in her, it was clear she hadn’t measured up to whatever bar he had set. “What do you want.” she asked, not yet ready to forgive him for his harsh words just yet.

“I wanted to have you to myself.” He grinned, and she suddenly became aware of how close he was, maybe going alone hadn’t been the best of ideas. "I recreated Amaurot, to help you understand. Your Scion friends could never possibly comprehend what is at stake here. You however..."

The Warrior of Light growled, shoving his hands away. "Stop it, stop it with the vagueness, and the mind games. I came here for answers, not the be tormented. I can leave just as quickly. There is obviously something you're keeping from me. You said something about me not being able to remember, and you wouldn't build a city I could never have possibly been too, for my sake. So out with it. What do you want out of me?" she snapped.

Emet-Selch held out his hand, for once she could see the hesitation on his face."Forgive me, I have to be sure." he ran a hand through his hair. "I want you to remember, but you can only do that if you're, well you."

She was still frustrated with the vaguity and wanted to punch him. “Sure of what, how would I not be me? Remember what?”

Emet turned and walked back towards the balcony, beckoning her to follow. She felt almost foolish as she did what he asked, why she expected a straight answer from him she didn’t know. “This.” he gestured out to the city proper, before placing his hands back on the balcony , just as she found him upon her arrival. “Does this view stir anything with in you.”

She followed his outreached hands as her eyes scanned the horizon. It seemed so impossible, she was not from the first after all, but finally weakly she answered. “Yes.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“But it's just that, my heart feels like it knows this place but that's not possible.” She looked to Emet-Selch wide eyes and was surprised to see a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

“Millennia , after millennia we worked and toiled.” He began, “At first it was just the 3 of us, myself, Lahabrea and Elidibus, we swore we would restore our home, it was the only chance we had to see our friends, our loved ones ever again. That's a desire I think you can understand.”

“You’ve said this before, and I’ll admit, I do have sympathy for your situation, but you’re talking about commiting mass genocide, and killing billions of people and whether or not you seem to think they are really alive, they don’t really care about your opinion on the subject. They have their own lives their own loved ones.” she stressed, beginning to lose hope that she would actually get the answers she wanted, it seemed like one last attempt to get her on his side.

Emet-Selch sighed and looked back out to the streets of Amaurot below. The shades he created going about their business. Brushing aside her protests he simply continued. “Before the world ended there was a council of 14 who helped govern our society. Myself, Lahabrea, Elidibus were members of such council. Titles as I’ve told you before.”

She was still confused why he was telling her this all again, but decided to let him speak. It was obvious there was something he wanted to tell her, or wanted her to remember. The Warrior of Light wasn’t sure which.

“One of our number disappeared before the initial attack came. But that's irrelevant to this story.” Emet-Selch paused again before turning to look at her. “Over time we did find the shattered pieces of many of the council members, and were able to elevate them to something of their former selves. They weren’t like the three of us, they were bound to a single body. But we found we could rouse their memory easily enough. And when one perished, we would locate another shard and repeat the process”

“We managed through this method to find 9 of our former friends and allies. And when one perished, we eventually found that their souls like the others shattered would simply return to the lifestream, and be reborn. It became easier and easier to rouse them each time.” he placed a hand on the side of her face, and she nearly startled, but didn’t pull away. “All but one. I searched everywhere, on every shard, of every world. While I orchestrated the rise and fall of nations, I never stopped looking. Eventually I gave up hope that I would find them. That the rejoining would be the only way I’d ever have a chance. With each passing century I became more focused on my goal. That is part of why the source saw successive calamities so close together. And it was working. The once towering threat of Hydaelyn started to show cracks. She was weakening a sign my plan was working. “

She was shaking, but she could speak, her mind not allowing itself to connect the dots.

“Each time we threatened the Source, Hydaelyn would raise a champion to defend herself. At first we didn’t think much of it, Hydaelyn had many followers. But we started noticing a pattern. Still yet, we didn’t have any real clues. That is until now.” Emet-Selch moved his hand from the side of her face to under her chin, she was trembling but he lifted it up, his face was so close to hers now, and his voice had fallen to a whisper. “Hydaelyn’s grip on her champion was wavering. And we could begin to see the soul underneath. But I had looked for so long, I had to be sure, I couldn’t give in to wishful thinking. And the thought that she’d been there all along, only tempered to Hydaelyn was heart breaking, so I watched and I waited I relieved myself of the Garlean Empire, so I could focus. Lahabrea tried to pick up the pieces I’d left behind He was not pleased I had distracted myself from the task at hand. But still I was left with no clear sign if my intuition had been right. So now that you’ve heard my story, can you tell me whether or not my efforts were in vain?”

Her answer came in the form of closing the gap between them, and pressing her lips to his. It was a deep, urgent and needy kiss, as she gripped his coat tight, and he responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

It ended as quickly as it began as the light stirred within her and she cried out in pain, she would have collapsed to the floor if he had not been there to brace her. She coughed, the white bloody substance covering his coat. But right now he didn’t care. He lifted her up deftly and laid her down on the couch. True concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” he knew this was his fault, there was no way around it. In his quest to find her again he had done some truly awful things. But he could seek forgiveness later, for now he needed to save her.

She looked up at his through half lid, pain filled eyes. “What I don't understand is why Hydaelyn didn’t jump at the chance to reclaim the light and strengthen herself. I had hoped that in relieving you of your burden that she would fracture the link between you even further. But either she is weaker than I thought, or your link was already more fragile than we suspected.”

If she died, because his plan had failed he would never forgive himself for all of eternity, to finally find her only to lose her again, it wasn’t an option. She didn’t have much time. “I regret to say I did not have a plan B, I thought the feast of this much light would be impossible to resist.” Emet-Selch paused and lowered his head. There was one answer.

He held out his hand and placed them over her, the only thing around with enough darkness to counter her light….was himself. “I’m sorry, I wont lose you again.” as he began to pour his own energy in to her.

As she felt the flood of darkness her eyes opened once more. “What-...What are ...you doing?” she managed. Fear gripped her as she tried to stop him, but she was much to weak.

“The only thing I can.” was the last thing she heard before passing out.

When next she awoke, she found herself once more alone in her Inn room at the Crystarium. The raging light within her gone, and though the window she could see the night sky. She sat up swiftly as tears sprang to her eyes. “Hades….” she whispered out. Her memories were broken but they were there. Shards of their life together. She remembered dying, and being shattered, and brought under Hydaelyns will. Emet-Selch had done nothing but tell the truth. She wept , not matter how hard she tried , she couldn’t feel his Aether anywhere.

Her life had been cruel before, but to finally be reunited properly only for this. She screamed in rage as she hit the bed.

A moment later Alisae appeared, weapon drawn in a panic. When she looked at the Warrior of Light, her face changed from panic to concern as she placed her sword away “Are you alright? We’ve been a bit worried that you hadn’t woken up, and then I heard the scream I thought someone had tried to attack you.”

She looked away at the door and shook her head. “No.” it was time for her own honesty. “Emet-Selch he-” she swallowed , not able to continue.

“He saved you didn’t he, after all that? None of us could quite figure it out, but when we found you resting peacefully in that city , him collapsed beside you, and your light under control, we could only come to one conclusion. Though I admit I don’t yet think Thancred believes it.” Alisaie said next to her on the bed placing an arm over the Warrior of Light, trying to offer comfort. “Though now that you’re up, I think we would like to hear what happened from you, when you’re ready. We’d have asked Emet-Selch but I don’t think any of us would truly trust the answers he gave..”

Her eyes shot opened and she looked at Alisaie. “What did you say?”

“It's alright, you can wait to tell us, we all know you went through a lot.” Alisaie tried to reassure her.

“No, Emet-Selch he’s alive?” she couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice and Alisaie looked at her for a moment.

“Yes, he was dead to the world when we found you, we brought him back and put him in the Infirmary. We’ve tried to talk to him, but all he’s done is ask us about you. Y’stola said whatever happened he’d expended most of his Aether.” before Alisaie could finish her sentence the Warrior of Light was up and out the door.

She ran through the Cystarium, not caring for the stares she got, Alisaie was right behind her but she didn’t slow down or stop, not even when she knocked some poor guard over. When she reached the Infirmary she threw the doors open, her head shot a round and in a moment she saw him, confined to his bed. Thancred was standing nearby, obviously acting as some sort of guard but they both wore rather annoyed looks on their faces.

She reached his bedside in record time and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Thank goodness you stupid idiot you’re still alive.” she breathed out.

“I could say the same for you.” He offered her a pure smile. “They wouldn’t let me go see you. I don’t know what they thought I was going to do.”

Alisaie walked up behind her, and she an Thancred shared a confused look. It deepened and turned into a blush, as (without a care to their audience) the Warrior of Light leaned over and kissed him once more, it was just a deep, if less urgent than the one before. Emet reached up and wrapped his arms around her.

“Well things are certainly going to be more interesting for now on.” Alisaie whispered as she leaned over to Thancred, who let out a grumpy huff and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly all the talky bits that have to happen between the Warrior of Light, Emet-Selch and the Scions for the story to progress. A deeper explanation of events. etc. I gave the Warrior of Light a title like the other Ascian's have, but is otherwise still very general female WoL (Not a surprising one if you've read my other story). This was originally suppose to be be a single chapter fic but hey I got inspired.

It had been a week since she had awoken to find that Emet Selch was in fact not dead, it had been as much of a surprise to himself as it had been to her. The aftermath of her and Emet-Selch's return had been...rocky. Between the creation of the shadow of Amaurot, and stabilizing the Light within her Hades had truly drained himself. The only thing that had saved him is that when he passed out it had severed the flow of Aether into her body, leaving him enough to survive.

He had slipped from consciousness a few times over the next few days , as she sat at his bedside fretting. She hadn’t really taken the time to explain anything to her friends, not really knowing how. She had given them the basics, that she had got to Amaurot, looking to find her end, and there she had spoken more with the Ascian, and in the end he had been her salvation.

The fact that she herself was also technically and Ascian had not passed her lips, nor her memory of the past. She wasn’t ready to share , not without Emet-Selch healthy and at her side. Even without that knowledge, they could tell her feelings for the man had changed greatly. The initial kiss had been very telling, and her constant vigil at his bedside had been a clue.

Thancred hadn’t returned since that first day, and she had yet to see Ryne, most likely because of Thancred. Alisaie had visited often, making sure she ate, and offering to keep an eye on Emet-Selch for her if she wished to leave the infirmary. She had matured enough to keep the prying questions at bay but the Warrior of Light could see the desire to ask in her eyes. Alphianud had buried himself in the library looking up what he could on Amaurot- so far turning up nothing. Though the Warrior of Light told him just to wait, and he could have his questions answered.

It seemed none of them felt like they could push the answers from her, that they had that right, after all, many had done so themselves in the past. Urianger and The Exarch chief among them. 

That had been another relief, G’raha Tia had been fine. Emet-Selch had wanted the Crystal Exarch alive after all, so he had shot him with a tranquilizer, he had been resting gently near where they had found the Warrior of Light and Emet-Selch. He had come round, and though he felt unease towards the Ascian (everyone did really) he had allowed him to stay as a favor to the Warrior of Light.

Y’stola had looked at her and smile. It was likely she knew the truth, that the Warrior of Light was now…..like him. She had kept her questions at bay, and the Warrior of Light wanted to thank her for it. 

Now..well. Now Hades had been released from the infirmary. And while it would take awhile for his Aetheric levels to truly return he was now stable. And it was time to face the questions she didn’t really want to answer.

They stood in the Ocular, it was the best place for privacy after all. Emet-Selch stood beside her, as the Scions and the Exarch stood waiting for them to speak. 

“I….I know you all really want to know what happened in the Tempest. And you deserve answers, even if they aren’t ones you want to hear. “ She started as Thacred leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, though he still managed to place himself between Ryne and Emet-Selch. He was the one she was most terrified of losing by the end of this conversation 

Emet-Selch placed a hand on her shoulder and she continued. “When I went after Emet-Selch. I fully intended to meet my end. I did so alone, hoping to spare you all from the aftermath. I had given up hope, the light was to strong, and Hydaelyn to weak to help.” 

She reached up to place hand on top of Emet-Selch as he squeezed her shoulder in support, something she was grateful for. “When I arrived the last thing I expect was a beautiful city. It Stir something in me, a familiarity I’ve never known. And with some help from H- Emet-Selch” she corrected herself swifty. “I found out why…..Amaurot was home to Emet-Selch, Lahabrea, and all the other Ascians….it was also home to me. He was able to restore my memories. I was on the council by his side, I was one of them.” 

She heard the collective gasps from around the room, all but Y’stola who had a knowing look on her face. “Oh don’t be surprised,” the blackmage said crossing her arms. “We’ve long known our friend was special, even among those we’ve called Warrior of Light in eons past. Yet she is still our friend is she not?” Y’stola looked towards the Warrior of Light as she spoke.

“Yes.” came the hasty reply. Though she was thankful for the opening to reassure them. “Though you wont like most of what I have to say, I am your friend…..” 

The Warrior of Light looked up at Emet Selch and he smiled down at her. “Everything he said was true, about Zodiark and Hydaelyn. We...we lived in Peace together., everyone working towards the benefit of all. We had the magic of creation and could will whatever we desired into existence, and it was shared as common knowledge. 

But then a threat outside the star, ripped the very fabric of reality. Our creation magic that served us so well in the past became our enemy, everything was brought into creation whether we willed it or not, and it gave rise to fear, which gave rise to greater and greater nightmares. We could hardly defend ourselves from this outside threat when our world was being torn apart by our own magics. 

We had no choice, we had to rewrite the very laws of existence. And to that end we created Zodiark. It took a massive amount of Aether, and half our number did give themselves so that the other half could find salvation and peace. It was not an easy decision. Be for then loss….was unimaginable. We live beyond time immortal. We literally couldn’t fathom it. But we had no choice. And so Zodiark was born. 

And yes why he did temper us, its not in the way you see now. When we were whole, the tempering merely tempered our creation magic, stripped of such power the nightmare ended. We were still ourselves, we had free will. Its the very reason that others were able to break away and create Hydaelyn in the first place. 

After time we began to understand what loss was, that our friends and loved ones were gone. It was a hollowing despair, that left many feeling entirely empty. And so we sought out to find a way to bring back what we had lost. We created a new world, like one might create a garden, to foster Aether in order to create enough to sustain Zodiark and ask for the return of our loved ones. 

But there were those among us, many who had not lost their bonded to the creation of Zodiark, who did not understand the depth of the pain, thought that the swapping of life in this manner was sacrilege and a blight on the memory of those who willing sacrificed themselves. They created Zodiark to shackle him, they were never a balance as Hydaelyn would lead us to believe.” She paused in her tale, much of which a retelling of what Emet-Selch had already explained in Raktika. But this had come from her own memories. 

Though Thancred hadn’t looked at her he hadn’t left yet either and she considered that a blessing in and of itself. Urianger looked lost in thought, as Y’stola just stood there listening. Ryne had brought a hand to her chest and she looked as if she might cry. The Warrior of Light knew this tale would be especially hard on her. Alphinaud brought a hand to his face, breaking the silence, and Alisaie and the Exarch looked at him. “By the twelve if what you’re saying is true then….”

“You see why we so desperately fought for the rejoining.” Emet-Selch finally spoke. 

“Blood hells, to have no concept of what it is to lose someone then to lose half of everyone. Everyone in this room would have done the same, and if they say otherwise they’re a lying Bastard.” Alisaie proclaimed. 

The Exarch folding his arms and nodded. “I have done so.” he breathed out. “The world I came from, we were so ready to sacrifice everyone in it, for the hopes of changing history and making everyone better. But we did so with the knowledge we were risking everything and everyone who existed in that time. We thought the world beyond saving, and wanted our old one back.” 

“Not so different are we?” Emet-Selch smiled at G’raha Tia.

“But what I don’t understand, it how you became the Warrior of Light, and well not an Asican. It seemed they had no trouble finding the others, why were you a special case. “ Y’stola finally asked.

The Warrior of Light dropped her head a bit, as she slipped her hand into Emet-Selchs.”Because….I was on the front lines when they attack came. My title was Fandaniel the Protector. In eons past I had served to keep Amaurot safe from the more….wild creations , but this assault was wholly new. I was the first Hydaelyn sundered, tho I wouldn’t be the last. She claimed the shattered pieces of my soul, and a twisted me into her own Guardian. Her Warrior of Light.” 

A large bang echoed through the Ocular as Thancred punched a wall. “So what now? Are you expecting us to roll over and just hand over our world? To forget our struggles, things you fought beside us with. What Mifillia died for? I get it , you suffer, be we all have, and mainly due to that man standing beside you, and his accomplices. And now you just want us to act like it never happened? If you forget, he founded the Garlean Empire, he captured and enslaved , and murdered enmass. He’s destroyed how many lives, all for his great rejoining.And you’re ok with this?” 

Everyone jumped and the Warrior of Light shrank back into Emet-Selch a bit, she had been expecting a poor reaction from Thancred, but had hoped better for it. She tried to find the right words, she’d been working on them since she had realized this was coming, and now that it was here, it seemed they had been stolen. 

It was Ryne however who spoke first, “I don’t think she’s asking that at all. Not once has she asked us to forgive, but simply to understand.” she started looking up at Thancred with a pleading tone in her voice. “We’ve all done things, horrible things, trying to do what we thought was right. And this man has done some truly horrible things, but we all have.” she insisted. “We have to find a way to work together, there has to be a way, I know there does.” 

“You have no idea what your talking about.” Thancred barked, at Ryne. 

“Thats enough.” Y’stola declared “Ryne’s right, if we’re to find a solution moving forward, we all have to work together. Really work together.” she eyed Emet-Selch as she spoke her last words before turning back to Thacred. “No one is giving up their world.” 

Emet-Selch nodded, bring the Warrior of Light’s hand to his lips before giving it a kiss. “The ladies are right. I’ll admit, part of my desperation was the maddening desire to find Fandaniel, my bonded. I truly believe the rejoining was the only way. Now I’ve been shown otherwise. I may have been a bit hasty in my dismissal of your ability to contribute anything useful. I have made mistakes before, the Void in particular. 

When we finish here and my Aether reserves are suited enough to do so, I intend to return to the Source, and halt the plans I have put in motion there, primarily the Black Rose, you description of the future is honestly far worse that we had planned. A dead world is of no use to us either way. I don’t expect forgiveness from you, but you have given me reason to plot another course.  
The Tower intrigues me greatly. I built it, and yet how you were able to get it to transcend time eludes me. If we had had that power at our fingertips we would have used it to stop the sundering as you did to avert your own tragedy. It's why I took the Exarch to begin with. If we can bring about the rejoining, without the sacrifice needed through these means, then I think we can come to an amicable arrangement.”

G’raha Tia brought a hand to his face. “I am just the tower’s keeper. I did not design the means by which the travel was possible. In my time its creator had long since passed. But in this time, he yet lives. Cid nan Garlond was its architect, I am merely the pilot so to speak. But it took his entire lifetime to complete the work. ” 

“Cid is quite a remarkable man, to think he created Time Travel. I doubt he would even believe it, but if we can manage to impress upon him the importance of replicating his technology, then I can’t imagine he would do anything else. If we could bring him here, so he might reverse engineer his own work, the process should go significantly quicker.” Alphinaud pointed out.

Thancred was pushed away from the wall. “Alright, fine, I get you all want to try being friends, but I’m not convinced. I’ll keep the peace for now, but know I’ve got my weapon point at you at all times.” he declared staring down Emet-Selch with a glare that would melt steal. A moment later he was storming out of the Ocular. 

“I should go with him.” Ryne whispered before hastily following behind. 

Y’stola watched him go and sighed. She too was anxious about Emet-Selch but she trusted the Warrior of Light. None of them had truly processed the weight of her words or what it would mean for their history. But now they were simply focused on trying to move forward. 

“I think that's enough questions for today.” Emet-Selch stated, looking down at her. If it were up to him they wouldn’t bother with the mortals. But he knew, she cared deeply for them. And so , he would make accommodations. If nothing else they had time. In a generation they would be gone, and if their plan didn’t work, he would simply begin anew like they had so many times before ...this time with her at his side.


End file.
